


playing with hair

by teamleov



Series: sleepy dribble drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like felix's father, Sleep, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamleov/pseuds/teamleov
Summary: sleepy marihead scratchesadrien best boythey love each other okay
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: sleepy dribble drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	playing with hair

**Author's Note:**

> hey hon if you ever see this im so sorry

Marinette sat at their brown coffee table, eyes droopy but still fueled with enough energy to finish her work. A small yawn escaped her soft lips, accompanying the sound of pencil grating against smooth paper.

Footsteps approached, and Adrien sat down on the couch behind his partner. He gazed for more than a while at Marinette, before asking her if she wanted coffee or not.

Marinette threw her head back, staring at him. "No," she replied. "I want to sleep, but I don't know how."

Adrien peered forward to see what she was designing. "That would look good on you," he commented. "If you make the pants' color match your hair, it's nice."

"Hmm…" Marinette murmured as she scribbled blue ink on her design, and added her hairstyle onto the bald model. "Yeah, it does. If I make the top white then…"

"Hey, this looks great. Didn't you buy me a blazer or something with the same color? Wait," Marinette gave the 2D her a white base shirt with long sleeves, the cuffs a duplicate blue of her pants. The blue gradually mixed into the white, creating an ombre effect. 

"You look sleepier. You sure you don't want to rest?" Adrien asked Marinette with concern, his long fingers brushing her soft hair. She edged backwards, longing to be closer to Adrien.

"I… honestly don't know." Marinette replied, to which Adrien started to braid her hair gently. "Continue the scratching thing, I liked it. Made m' a lil' sleepy." Her words slurred, making Adrien believe them. 

"C'mon, I'll get us to bed. You looked too tired to even stand up." He hoisted Marinette up, bridal-carrying her to their bedroom. "What am I if not a sleeping corpse persevering." she said in between yawns. 

When Adrien finally laid Marinette down on their bed with him beside her, she was a tad closer to succumbing to the wiles of Sleep. Adrien forgot to place her on the right side of the bed, and now Marinette's back faced him. He made use of what he got and hugged her tightly.

"Androids count electric sheep, and I count how much I lov' ya," Marinette whispered, just loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"Do you ever finish?" 

"Na, I fall asleep I dunno-way through. That's kind of the point, trying to count an impossibly large number to fall asleep."

"Aww," Adrien cooed a little. "That's sweet. Love you too."

"No shit Sherlock," Marinette paused for a little, with Adrien moving one of his hands from her waist to play with her hair again. "It was supposed to be sweet."

"Dear, you have absolutely no filter when you're tired." Adrien laughed quietly.

"I know! Isn't it nice? I can say I love you a lot of times and I won't care. Besides, I'm just telling the truth." Marinette gleefully explained as best as she can with her tired, raspy voice.

Her eyes fluttered, her body relaxing. Adrien's repeated gentle scratching of her scalp cheered her on as she delved deeper into sleep. 

"I'll always be here for you." was the last thing Marinette heard before she was dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> quality is lesser  
> im sleepy  
> i like head scritches whaddya know  
> something may be off im sle


End file.
